Adventure Gameplay
Overview Adventure gameplay takes place in a 2D side-scrolling environment, where players maneuver through the world by using their character's platforming and attack abilities. In many parts of the world, players will travel on different paths in an area depending on their character class -- for example, Ferrics can pass through steam vents when climbing up walls while others cannot, and Crags can break certain barriers with their flails that the others cannot. As players progress from area to area, each of these "rooms" are marked on their area map, and are also shown on the mini-map in the HUD. In most cases, players will be traveling through areas on the Ground during a specific mission, though players are able to drop to areas whenever they like. Attacking Mimics Even though the open Ground areas are largely cleared of haze, Mimic creatures still roam the land, many of which will attack players on sight. Most Mimics are carriers of , transporting the seeds in their stomachs to propagate the haze-producing Fungi. When players attack and destroy Mimics, their bodies will combust, leaving the shielded spores for the player to retrieve and use as currency in Nidaria. Some Mimics are known to raid supply drops (or the supplies of fallen Rooks), and may leave rations or restoratives behind instead of spores. Using Items If the players takes so much damage that their health meter drops to zero, the character will fall to his or her knees in defeat, and will be whisked back to the nearest Checkpoint by Rooks. To prevent starting over at a Checkpoint, players can use any rations or restoratives they have found to boost their health on the Ground. Clicking the "Menu" button and the Item Tab -- or pressing the "I" Hot Key -- will open the Items Screen. Clicking on a restorative in the player's inventory will bring up more information, including the amount of its health increase, along with a "USE" button to consume that item. A similar process is used to consume a cure when the player is suffering from an ailment, though the cures can only be used during that time. Using Tubes Players who have a Nidarian Guard membership can use Etherillium Tubes to achieve permanent stat boosts while on the Ground. Equipping and browsing through Tubes can be done the Stats Screen. Tubes can be equipped if there is room for them on the Spectra Circuit. More space can be added using Circuit Points, gathered when killing Mimics. The color of the tubes corresponds to the stats in the middle-left of the screen, starting with red for health and ending with purple for stamina. Below each tube is shown the required voltage for that specific sized tube. Tubes cannot be equipped into a socket that is lower than the tube's voltage. Sockets can be upgraded from the default 1 volt by using Circuit Points, and higher voltage tubes can be made at Victory Labs in exchange for Etherite Geodes and a type of ore corresponding to a specific stat. All tubes last forever, and do not wear out. Each volt of a certain tube gives one extra stat point, except for health, which gives 10 extra points. Tubes can also be placed in a certain fasion to increase the stat boost. Primary boosting tubes, such as health, attack and skill, can add an extra stat point if 2 complementry coloured tubes are next to the primary tube in a straight line. Secondary boosting tubes need to be surrounded by the colours that mix into the secondary colour, such as health and attack into defense, to get an extra stat point boost. Alpha: Since tube-crafting is not yet available, all player accounts come preloaded with sample tubes to try them out. Beta: Players now now craft tubes with the help of Otto von Tesla at the Victory Labs in exchange for Etherite Geodes. # An active tube on the circuit # Tube's lifespan gauge # Voltage required for this tube # Stat additives for this tube # Max Voltage available on the circuit # Current voltage being used Game HUD # Player Portrait / Current Level # Health Meter # Enemy Health / Enemy Name # Main Menu Button (also pauses game) # Mini-Map (clickable for large version) # Mute Button # Recently obtained item. Related Topics *Missions *Spectra Circuit Category:Gameplay